


Life Unexpected

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: A continuation of Unlikely Love. Just when she thought spirits were her biggest problem, things take an unexpected turn and are about to get a little more complicated for Elise Rainer. Warning #Babyfic Don't like the topic, don't read it. Elise/Sean





	1. Chapter 1

Sean had just finished loading the dishwasher when he heard the front door opening, looking up to see who it was walking through.  
“Elise?”  
“No dad, it’s me.”  
“Quinn, what are you doing here?”  
“What, I’m not allowed to visit my dad?”  
“It’s the weekend, I thought you’d be out with your friends…or studying.”  
“I don’t have any work to go over this weekend for once, and as for my friends, well I’m meeting them tonight. I thought maybe we could do something.”  
“You wanna spend time with your old man, okay now I am worried.”  
“Oh my god really, well if you don’t want too then I…”  
“No no, we can do something. What did you have in mind?”  
“I hadn’t really thought, movies, lunch…shopping.”  
“Yes to the first two, no to the shopping.”  
“Spoil sport.”  
Sean laughed at his daughter as she took a seat at the table while he poured them both a glass of orange juice.  
“So, where’s Elise today?”  
“Working a case.”  
“She’s getting pretty busy again.”  
“Mmmm.”  
“What?”  
“Oh nothing honey.”  
“Dad?”  
“It’s just…she has such a dangerous profession. I know she’s good at it and she’s a professional in what she does but it doesn’t stop me worrying about her getting hurt.”  
“Yeah, she got hurt pretty bad the last time huh?”  
“We’ve seen it for ourselves, the danger. I hate her doing it.”  
Quinn smiled at Sean, who gave her a strange look.  
“What?” He asked.  
“I just think it’s sweet how much you worry about her…but you know you can’t tell her to stop doing what she loves.”  
“I know honey it’s just that, I’m just scared that the next time could be the last one for her.”  
…  
Tucker was filming the terrifying scene in front of him, as Specs kept writing what Elise was telling him, page after page as their clients looked on in horror as the lights flickered above them. Their client Jamie Fisher screamed when the chest of drawers from the other side of the room came flying across the room, just missing Elise by inches.  
“Stop this…please…stop this now. I don’t want to do this any more, please I…”  
Specs stopped writing as Elise suddenly stood up from the table, Tucker staying perfectly still, waiting for a command. All they heard was Elise scream “LEAVE NOW” before she was thrown backwards, hitting the far away wall with a loud impact. The lights stopped flickering, the room feel silent, Jamie running from the room.  
“Jesus, what the hell was that?” Tucker asked.  
“That was some scary shit…Elise, you okay?” Specs asked.  
Tucker looked towards where Elise lay, on the floor by the wall. A pained expression on her face as she curled in on herself.  
“Oh shit…Specs.”  
Specs looked at Tucker, following his gaze to hear the low groans coming from Elise. Specs threw down the writing pad he had been holding, pushing back his chair as he rushed over to Elise’s side, Tucker following behind him.  
“Elise…can you move?” Specs asked, taking hold of her free hand.  
“Mmmm, hurts.”  
“Where, where does it hurt?”  
She closed her eyes tightly, as Specs followed her gaze. Her hand going to her stomach.  
“Elise, I’m just gonna see what the damage is okay?”  
She could only nod her head as she allowed Specs to check her out, rolling up her sweater.  
“I don’t get it, there’s nothing there, no bruising. Can you sit up.”  
She took hold of Specs hand, Tucker coming to her other side as they tried to help her up but it only made her worse as she screamed out in pain, a scream unlike anything they’d ever heard from her before.  
“Tucker, call an ambulance.”  
“I’m on it.”  
As Tucker left to make the call, Elise grabbed hold of Specs hand, fear in her eyes.  
“What’s wrong with me?”  
“I don’t know, but don’t worry. We’re gonna get you help.”  
…  
Sean and Quinn walked along the street after the movie, Quinn finishing off her large coke.  
“So…did you like the movie?” Sean asked.  
“Yeah it was okay.”  
“Just okay.”  
“Yeah, that okay with you?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Hey where’s Alex by the way?”  
“He’s at his friend Ethan’s place, he got some new game for his Xbox they wanted to try out.”  
“Wow, fun.” Quinn joked.  
“Hey come on now, don’t be mean to your brother.”  
“What, just doing what he does to me.”  
“He loves his big sister, even if he doesn’t always show it.”  
“Mmmm, yeah well…I guess I do kinda love the little squirt too.”  
“Lunch then?”  
“Sure, how about over there?” Quinn said, pointing to the small coffee house across the road.  
“Anywhere you want kiddo.”  
They stood in line for a good ten minutes as they waited for their turn, finally getting to the front of the queue just as Sean’s cell started ringing.  
“Dad?”  
“Get me a club sandwich honey, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
“Hey, can I get a club sandwich, a feta salad, a coffee and an ice tea please.”  
“Sure thing darlin’.”  
Sean stepped out of the queue, answering his cell.  
“Hello…oh Specs hey, what are you…what…how bad, is she okay?”  
Quinn heard Sean mention Elise, suddenly worry filled her as she saw the change in Sean’s expression.  
“Dad…what’s wrong?”  
“Hang on honey, Specs where have they taken her? Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
Sean hung up the phone, his face unreadable as he turned to the cashier.  
“I’m sorry but we’ll have to cancel our order.”  
“Dad?”  
“I’m sorry honey but Elise has been hurt, I gotta head over to the hospital.”  
“Oh my god, how bad is she?”  
“I really don’t know anything else, look honey, I had a great time with you and we’ll grab lunch next week sometime okay, you better just go and meet your friends earlier.”  
“What no way, I’m coming with you?”  
“Quinn, I don’t even know how badly hurt she is, I could be there for hours, there’s no point in you giving up your…”  
“Dad, I’m coming.”  
Sean heard the determination in Quinn’s voice, knowing she wasn’t going to back down.  
“Okay then…come on, we better get a cab.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Sean ran down the corridor, Quinn following quickly behind him as he approached the reception desk.  
“Hi, my name’s Sean Brenner, my partner Elise Rainier was brought in earlier, I just…”  
“Sean?”  
Sean stopped talking and tuned to see Specs and Tucker approaching him, their expressions mirroring his own.  
“Guys, what the hell happened, how is she?”  
“We don’t know yet, the doctor’s still in with her. She sounded pretty bad though.”  
“What happened to her?” Quinn asked.  
“We were in the middle of a job, Elise was trying to contact the spirit of our client and suddenly all the furniture was getting moved around. Elise stood up to stop the session and I don’t know…this force just…”  
Specs went quiet, recalling the pain in Elise’s voice when they got to her.  
“Just what?” Sean asked.  
“She was thrown, she hit the far away wall pretty damn hard.”  
“She’s hurt her back?”  
“I don’t think so, it was her front that was causing her the pain, her stomach. We tried to help her up but the pain was so bad that she just…”  
“I’ve never seen Elise cry before.” Tucker added.  
“She was crying? Oh my god, Dad.”  
“Where is she, where did they take her?”  
“The room at the end of the corridor, number 8.”  
“Dad where are you going?”  
“Honey, just stay here with Specs and Tucker okay.”  
“But Dad?”  
“No buts sweetheart please, I need to go and find out what’s happening, I can’t just sit here.”  
Before Quinn to say anything more, Sean was already making his way down the hallway.  
“I’m sure your Dad’s got nothing to worry about, Elise is a tough woman.” Specs smiled.  
“Yeah, yeah she is.”  
“Skipping Uni huh?” Tucker asked.  
“It’s the weekend.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
Quinn rolled her eyes, silence filling the room as they went back to the waiting game.  
…  
Sean came to a standstill outside Elise’s room, looking in to see the doctor injecting Elise with something. As the doctor moved, he finally saw Elise, the pained look on her face as she clung to her stomach, tears falling from her eyes as the nurse standing beside her tried to calm her.  
“Elise, I’ve given you a little something that’s going to help you sleep okay and when you wake up, you’ll feel as good as new.”  
“What…what’s happening to me?”  
“We don’t know for sure yet, we think perhaps you may have some internal bleeding from the force of impact but don’t worry, we’re going to get you back as good as new.”  
The doctor looked up when she heard the small knock on the door behind them, giving Sean an odd look before walking over and opening the door.  
“This is a private room, can I help you?”  
“Yeah I…my names Sean Brenner. I’m with Elise.”  
“You’re not the one who brought her in.”  
“Sean…”  
Sean looked over when Elise spotted him, he walked passed the doctor and over to Elsie, taking tight hod of her hand.  
“Hey, how you doing?”  
“It really hurts Sean I…I don’t know what I did.”  
“It wasn’t you, just that damn job.”  
“Sean…”  
Sean leaned down and kissed her as he watched her slowly closing her eyes.  
“Don’t worry Elise, I’m gonna be right here when you wake up.”   
“We need to take her to surgery now Sir.”  
“Yeah okay. I love you.” He whispered as he gave her one last kiss.  
The nurse wheeled the bed out of the room, the doctor coming over to Sean.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were her husband.”  
“I’m not, we are together though.”  
“I’ll let you know as soon as she’s out of surgery.”  
“Sure…hey doc?”  
“Yes.”  
“Please look after her.”  
“Of course.”  
…  
Quinn looked up when she saw Sean walking back towards them, a look of worry on his face.  
“Dad, is Elise okay?”  
“They’ve erm, they’ve taken her in to surgery. The doctor thinks she might have some internal bleeding from the force of the impact she received.”  
“I’m sure she’ll be fine Dad, Elsie is tough, a bad ass remember. She’s not like most women her age.”  
“Well you got that right.”  
“She’ll be fine, you’ll see.”  
Two hours had passed, Tucker was on his fourth muffin, while Specs was on his umpteenth cup of coffee. Quinn had just finished Chapter 5 of her book, although she hadn’t really been taking it in. Sean sat in his chair, just staring at the floor, so many scenarios running through his mind.  
“Hey Dad.”  
“Mmmm, yeah sweetheart what is it?”  
“I was thinking I might just cancel tonight.”  
“Huh, what…going out with your friends?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, with Elise being hurt like she is, it just doesn’t seem right.”  
“Honey, Elsie wouldn’t expect you to cancel your plans, anymore that I would. There’s nothing you can do for her, so just go out and enjoy yourself.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m very sure.”  
Quinn nodded her thanks before sitting back in her chair. Another hour passed before the doctor finally made her appearance, Specs being the first to spot her.  
“Doc…how is she?” Specs asked.  
Sean turned, getting to his feet, ready to ask all his questions.  
“Is Elise okay, how bad was it.”  
“Gentlemen, I can tell you that Elsie is going to be just fine, there was a little bleeding and we managed to get it back under control, she’s suffered some bruising to her back when she made contact with the wall but other than that, she’ll be fine.”  
“Oh thank god for that.” Specs smiled.  
Tucker and Quinn joined him in his relief before the doctor looked at Sean.  
“Mr Brenner, would you mind accompanying me for a few minutes, I just have a few forms that need signed”  
“Yeah, absolutely.”  
Sean followed her as she made her way back down the corridor, Sean stopping outside Elise’s room.  
“I thought I was signing some forms?”  
“Forgive me, I just said that so that I could talk to you alone.”  
“Why, you Elsie was gonna be okay?”  
“And she is, as I said to you and the others, we were able to control the bleed.”  
“Then I don’t understand.”  
“Sean…when I was operating on Elise, I discovered something…something I don’t even think Elise is aware off, if she were she would likely have told me before I took her in to surgery.  
“What do you mean you found something, cancer?”  
“Oh gosh no, nothing like that…but what I’m about to tell you, it might come as something of a shock to you, to both of you.”  
“Doc, you’re scaring me here. Is Elise okay?”  
“Sean, Elise is approximately eight weeks pregnant.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Every sound around him was blocked out, the doctor’s voice asking him if he was okay, his head turned to see Elise still sleeping off the effects of the drugs, so many thoughts running around his head.  
“Sean?”  
“Sorry what?”  
“I asked if you were okay?”  
“Am I…are you sure, about her being pregnant.”  
“I’m certain.”  
“Bloody hell, I didn’t even know she was…I can’t believe it.”  
“I know it must be a bit of a shock to you?”  
“A bit, you said it’s unlikely she knows herself.”  
“She’s in the early stages, she probably didn’t think twice about any symptoms she might have been experiencing.”  
“Oh my god the surgery, is it okay…the baby.”  
“The baby’s fine Sean, it’s unharmed.”  
“The pain she was in, was the pregnancy part of the reason.”  
“She did endure a very big impact which did effect the baby when she developed the internal bleeding.”  
“But they are both okay now?”  
“Healthy.”  
“Thank god for that.”  
“Sean, I need to make something a little clear to you. Forgive me for being blunt but, Elise is obviously older than you and this baby, I just want to prepare you for her reaction.”  
Sean looked at the doctor, unsure of what she was getting at.  
“Sorry doc but I don’t know what you mean?”  
“This baby, just don’t expect the reaction you might be hoping for.”  
“The reaction I…you think she won’t want it?”  
“Having a baby at Elise’s age, it can be risky?”  
“Risky how?”  
“Well, there’s always a chance she could miscarry, premature labour. The baby itself may experience difficulties.”  
“Like?”  
“Growth, disability.”  
“You’re talking about downs syndrome aren’t you?”  
“Yes, there’s a test we can perform called an amniocentesis which will tell you one way or another but it comes with a risk.”  
“What risk?”  
“She could miscarry.”  
“But it’s not certain.”  
“Nothing is for certain, look Sean…you and Elise need to discuss this as thoroughly as you can, whatever decision you make has to be one you both agree on.”  
“Yeah I know, thanks doc.”  
“She’s going to be asleep for a bit yet, why don’t you go home and I’ll call you when she wakes up.”  
“No, no I’m gonna stay but thanks and thanks for taking care of her.”  
“You’re welcome, the staff break room is down the hall. Go and make yourself a decent coffee while you wait.”  
“Thanks.”  
…  
Quinn looked up when Sean came back to join them, seeing the change in his features.  
“Dad, you okay?”  
“Mmmm, yeah sweetheart, just tired.”  
“Is Elise awake?” Specs asked.  
“Not yet, she’s still out of it. Look guys, why don’t you go home, get some sleep. I’ll call you when she wakes up.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, there’s no point in all of us sitting here idle.”  
“We should get back and cancel some of Elise’s clients, let them know she won’t be able to work for a week or so.”  
Sean looked over, wanting to tell them it could be longer but thought it best to keep things to himself for now. Specs and Tucker got up from their seats to leave.  
“Quinn, you need a ride?”  
“No I’m good, I’m gonna stay here with dad.”  
“Honey, it could be a while.”  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”  
“Right well, call us yeah.”  
“Will do, thanks for bringing her in guys.”  
“No worries,”  
As the boys left, Quinn turned back to Sean, he still had an odd look on his face which she knew meant something was wrong.  
“Okay dad spill?”  
“Mmmm, what honey.”  
“I’m not stupid dad.”  
“No one said you were.”  
“So what’s really going on?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You didn’t go back there just to sign some forms, your face tells me something’s wrong.”  
“Quinn I…”  
“Dad don’t lie to me, you always told be to be completely honest with you, even if it meant getting in to trouble because of it. If you want be to keep on doing that then you have to be honest with me, did something happen to Elise in surgery?”  
“No, nothing like that.”  
“Then what?”  
“They found something, when they were operating on her.”  
“Cancer? Oh god, is she gonna die like Mom?”  
Sean heard the pure panic in Quinn’s voice, reaching over to take her hand.  
“Honey relax, it’s not cancer.”  
“Then what, what’s so big that it’s made your face go all weird like that.”  
“Sweetheart…Elise is pregnant.”  
Quinn straightened up when Sean uttered the word pregnant.  
“Holy shit.”  
“Hey, language kiddo.”  
“Sorry…you knocked up Elise…Elise.”  
Sean could hear the sudden shock in his daughters voice, seeing the way she looked at him.  
“Don’t give me those judgement eyes.” He said.  
“Dad how could you, both you. You should no better, especially Elise, I mean she…”  
“Quinn, you need to listen to me. This baby, it’s…Elise doesn’t even know.”  
“What do you mean she doesn’t know?”  
“According to the doctor it’s highly unlikely that Elise even knew she was pregnant.”  
“How can you not know.”  
“It’s commom, I mean your Mom had no clue she was pregnant with you until she was already five months gone.”  
“No way, but how.”  
“Well you know your Mom, she was always very slim, she never had morning sickness. She was fit, exercised.”  
“That must be so weird, not knowing until you’re halfway there you know.”  
“We need to be understanding with Elsie honey, she’s not a young woman and having a baby at her age can be risky, if she decides she wants to have it then we…”  
“What do you mean if? Why wouldn’t she?”  
“Honey listen to me here, the doc told me that because of her age, there’s a higher risk of miscarriage, she could go in to premature labour, the baby itself could be born with disabilities. It’s a lot for Elise to deal with, we’ve only been together four months, it’s gonna be frightening for her.”  
“Yeah but, I mean you wouldn’t leave her would you? Oh my god, would, if you walk out on her when she needs you the most then I…”  
“Hey calm down Quinn, I’ve no intention on going anywhere. I love Elise, and I know how fond you are of her. I will be here with her every step of the way.”  
“And will you still be if she decided not to have the baby?”  
Sean closed his eyes briefly before wrapping his arm around his daughter, kissing the top of head.  
“Even if she decided against this, yes…I will still be there for her. Quinn honey, I love Elise. I didn’t think I’d ever love someone the way I loved your Mom, but I found someone, and yes she’s older but it doesn’t matter to me, she makes me happy, she loves you kids and that’s all that matters. I wouldn’t force her to do anything that might harm her or scare her, I’ll be as supportive as she needs me to be.”  
Quinn snaked her arms around Sean’s neck, hugging him tightly.  
“I love you dad.”  
“I love you too honey.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Elise heard the beeping at the side of her bed, turning her head to see the machine close to her, her mind flashed back to her accident. She made a move to sit up, letting out a hiss of pain as she did. The doctor came in to the room, making her way over to Elise.  
“Elise, take it easy. Here, let me help you.”  
The doctor put her arms around her as Elise held on to her, as she sat up, the doctor arranging her pillows for her.  
“I’m Doctor Ryan, Helen. How are you feeling?”  
“A little sore, what happened?”  
“You came in with some internal bleeding, we had to operate right away.”  
“Where are the boys?”  
“Your boyfriend sent them home.”  
“Sean’s here?”  
“He is, he’s been here a while. He was very worried about you.”  
“I’ve never felt pain like that before, I’ve been injured because of my work before but that felt so different.”  
“Elise, there’s something you need to know.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
Helen took a seat on the edge of the bed, seeing the sudden worry in Elise’s eyes.  
“Just tell me.”  
“When I was operating, I discovered something other than the bleeding.”  
“Something? Like what? Is it serious?”  
“Elise, you’re pregnant.”  
Helen heard the quick intake of breath from Elise as she tried to take in what Helen had told her.  
“I can’t be.”  
“Elise…”  
“I’m too old, it’s impossible.”  
“Elise, I was there doing your surgery, I saw it for myself.”  
“How long?”  
“Eight weeks, the baby’s fine and with some rest, so will you be.”  
Elise remained quiet, so many thoughts running through her head.  
“Sean’s been very anxious to see you.”  
“Does he know?”  
“About the baby, yes he knows.”  
“I just…don’t know if I can do this.”  
“Why don’t I go and get Sean and then you…”  
“No, please. I don’t want to see him.”  
“Elise are you absolutely sure that’s what you want?”  
“I just can’t, please.”  
…  
Quinn and Sean were in the middle of discussing where Elise would stay when Helen appeared in front of them.  
“Oh hey doc, is she awake?”  
“She’s awake.”  
“Oh great, okay honey you stay here just now while I go and…”  
“Actually Sean, could I have a quick word.”  
Sean got to his feet, Helen guiding him away from Quinn so that she wouldn’t over hear them.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Sean I informed Elise about the baby and…well she’s not exactly taking it well.”  
“I’ll go talk to her and she…”  
“Sean, she doesn’t want to see you.”  
“What, what do you mean she doesn’t want to see me.”   
Sean’s voice rose, causing Quinn to look up, getting up and coming over to them.  
“Dad, what’s going on. Is Elise okay?”  
“Apparently she doesn’t want to see me.”  
“Huh?”  
“Sean, she’s in shock. She needs time to digest what’s happening, it’s a big life change for her and you have to expect some reservations.”  
“Dad, she’s right. It’s pretty big news to take all at once.”  
“Yeah and I get that, but avoiding me won’t change what’s happened. Sorry but…I’m not waiting.”  
…  
Sean stormed off down the hallway, Quinn yelling out to him as Helen ran to catch him. Just before he got to the door, Helen grabbed his arm, halting him in his tracks.  
“Sean wait.”  
“I need to see her.”  
“And that’s fine, but she’s had a huge shock and the last thing she needs is you barging in there, yelling at her.”  
“I wasn’t gonna…I wouldn’t yell at her, I love her.”  
“You and Elise, how did you meet?”  
“What’s that got to do with anything?”  
“I’m just curious.”  
“Elise is a parapsychologist, a psychic. You probably don’t believe in all that stuff, to be honest, neither did I until…there was some weird stuff going on in my house, Quinn, she got hurt really badly. Elise helped us.”  
“And you struck up a friendship?”  
“She was…different, interesting. She was always smiling, even when it was getting pretty bad in the house, she kept smiling to keep Quinn and my family at ease. I don’t know, I saw something in her, she was a breath of fresh air. We lost Quinn’s Mom to cancer a year before and I didn’t think I’d ever feel for anyone the way I felt for her but, with Elise I did.”  
“I see.”  
“I know the age gaps a bit…well you know, but it doesn’t bother me and it didn’t faze her either.”  
“It’s good that her age doesn’t bother you, but where this baby is concerned, you’re going to need to try to understand how she’s feeling about this. A woman of Elise’s age getting pregnant, it’s very rare.”  
“Yeah but…it does happen.”  
“Not very often, and for someone like Elise, the work she does, the fact that you’re younger than she is, it’s scary for her. She needs time to get her head around what’s happening, and what she needs more than anything, is the ones she loves being there for her, being as supportive as they can. Please don’t force her in to something, she either doesn’t want or is ready for. You obviously make her happy, don’t ruin that by…forgive me for saying, being an ass.”  
“That’s the last thing I want, I’m not gonna lie though. I’d love it if she had this baby, but if she does decide it’s for her then…I’ll respect that.”  
“Good, I’m glad. You’re a good man Sean Brenner.”  
“DAD?”  
Sean looked past Helen to see Quinn walking towards them.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Honey, I need to go and talk to Elise for a bit, why don’t you head for now okay.”  
“Are you sure, I mean…I really don’t mind staying if you…”  
“Elise and I need some time on our own, please honey.”  
“Okay, I’ll eh…go home, but call me yeah.”  
“I will, thanks sweetheart.”  
Quinn smiled before turning and walking away, Helen looking in at Elise.  
“Off you go then, and good luck.”  
“Thanks.”  
Sean took a deep breath before turning the handle and entering Elise’s room.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the reviews so far, I really appreciate it and so glad you all like it xxx

Elise looked up when she heard the door to her room opening, and seeing Sean standing in the doorway, she held her breath for a moment before Sean closed the door behind him and came over to her, Elise suddenly feeling nervous.  
“Hey…how are feeling?”  
She could hear the genuine concern in his voice as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, feeling Elise move away a little from him. Sean knew she was worried about their current situation and she was trying to distance herself but he refused to allow it to happen. Reaching out, he took tight hold of her hand.  
“Sean don’t I…”  
“Hey come on now, it’s me. Don’t pull away from me, especially not now.”  
“I don’t know what to say to you, I don’t know about anything right now.”  
“Well, for starters…how do you feel, any pain?”  
“A little, the doctor said she had to operate on me.”  
“Yeah, she said it was minor. You can go home in a couple days.”  
“Good, I’m not a fan of hospitals.”  
“Is anyone.”  
Elise looked up at him to see him smiling at her, trying to lighten the mood a little.  
“The doc thinks it would be a good idea if you had someone to stay with you when your released, just for a few days.”  
“I’ll be fine, really. Specs and Tucker are there.”  
“Well they’re out covering the appointments you had, they’ll hardly be there. Why don’t you come and stay at the flat, just a few days.”  
“Oh Sean I…”  
“How about I promise that I won’t mention anything about the baby, not until you’re ready to talk about it.”  
“I just need some time to think about things.”  
“I know, hey…I don’t want to force you in to anything you don’t want okay. I love you, if this isn’t what you want then I’ll respect that.”  
“You wouldn’t hate me…if I decided against this.”  
Sean went quite, Elise watching as he ran his thumb over the top of her hand before he looked up at her.  
“I could never hate you, I’m not gonna lie to you here…I would love it if we had this baby together but I don’t want you going through with something you don’t really want. All I want at the end of the day is you, you’ve made me happy again, something I never thought I’d ever be again after losing my wife.”  
“Why are you being so understanding about this?”  
“ I love you, isn’t that enough?”  
Elise nodded her head before Sean leaned over and kissed her, feeling her lean in to him.  
“So, will you stay with me?”  
“Okay…do the boys know, about all of this?”  
“All they know is that you had some internal bleeding and now you’re recovering.”  
“Don’t tell them, please. Until I’ve decided what I’m going to do.”  
“I had no intention in telling them, I think you should know though, Quinn knows. She’s not stupid, she knew something else was going on she…”  
“It’s okay, she’s your daughter, I understand.”  
“She’s not judging either okay, all she was worried about was you.”  
“She’s a good girl.”  
“Who can’t wait to see you.”  
“Is she here?”  
“No, I sent her home. She had plans with friends tonight so, I told her just to go. Why don’t you get some sleep huh.”  
“Will you stay?”  
“If you want me too.”  
“I do.”  
“Scoot over.”  
Elise moved over so that Sean could lay beside her, she felt his arm going around her shoulder, before her had fell to his chest, feeling him place a kiss to the top of her head, before she closed her eyes.  
…  
Elise was putting on her jacket a few days later when she felt someone standing behind her, turning to see her doctor in the doorway.  
“That you all ready to go?”  
“Mmmm, I think so.”  
Helen walked over to Elise, a warm hand on her back.  
“You okay?”  
“I’m just…nervous.”  
“You don’t have to stay with Sean if you don’t want too, isn’t there anyone else?”  
“Just the boys but they’re working right now, covering my appointments I couldn’t make.”  
“Ahhh, I see. I know I don’t know him well but he seems to genuinely love you, I know from talking with him that you are very important in his life and he doesn’t want to force you in to something you don’t want.”  
“No I know, I just…”  
“Talk to me?”  
“Being around him so much at home, I’m worried I’m going to end up feeling guilty and do this because I know it’s what he wants.”  
“Elise, you seem like a level headed woman.”  
“For a crazy psychic lady.” She joked.”  
“I’m serious, you won’t make this decision half heartedly. You will do this if it’s what you really want, and the good thing is you have some very understanding people in your life, his daughter seems to care a great deal for you from what I saw.”  
“She’s a sweet girl, sometimes I think she feels obligated because I saved her life.”  
“I’m sure that’s not it, give yourself time. Think long and hard about this, because once you decided to have it, there’s no going back.”  
“What would you do?”  
“I can’t answer that, I’m sorry, but when you have decided, if you’re more than happy, then I can be the one to look after you, whether you decided yes or no, here’s my number, if you need someone to talk too, just call.”   
Elise took the small card from Helen, putting it in to her pocket.  
“Thank you.”  
“Any time.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Elise and Sean rode the elevator in silence as they waited for the doors to open, he looked sideways to see Elise in a world of her own, knowing exactly what was likely running through her mind.  
“You okay Elise?” He said softly.  
She sighed before looking up at him, a small smile on her lips as she nodded her head.  
“I’m okay, just thinking.”  
“Hey, for now…lets just get you up and about again, that’s our main focus right now, nothing else.”  
“Thank you.”  
He ran a warm hand over her back as the elevator doors opened, making their way down the hall to Sean’s apartment. Once inside, Elise followed him through to the main room to see some roses on the table. Elise bent down and gave the roses a quick smell.  
“Sean they’re beautiful.”  
“They’re not from me.”  
Elise looked at him oddly before he picked up the envelope and handed it to her. He watched her closely as she opened the card and read the inside, a smile appearing on her lips.  
“You have a wonderful daughter, I hope you know how lucky you are.”  
“Oh I do, she certainly has her moments. Now, I’ve set up Quinn’s room for you, I think everything you need is in there.”  
“Oh.”  
Sean saw the way her face fell when he mentioned the bedroom.  
“Elise, what is it?”  
“Oh nothing, it’s silly, forget it.”  
“No come on, talk to me. You know what, I wasn’t thinking, Quinn’s bedroom is probably the last place you want to be after what happened in there, Quinn still has little moments too, I didn’t think.”  
“No Sean, it’s not that.”  
“What then?” He asked confused.  
“I just assumed that I’d be…with you?”  
“Oh, well I…”  
“You know what, maybe I should just go home, I’ll be fine on my own really.”  
As Elise got ready to leave, Sean took hold of her hand, stopping her as she turned back to him.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t think. I just, wasn’t sure you’d want to sleep in my bed, given what’s happening right now. I didn’t want to crowd you, I promised you I’d give you space to think things over.”  
“Sean, I know this isn’t easy for us right now but the last thing I want is to be apart, this is a decision we have to make together and as terrified as I am right now, I still need you here with me.”  
Sean moved in and held Elise in his arms, feeling her relax instantly, her arms coming around his waist as she leaned on his chest.  
“I love you so damn much, you know that?” He smiled down at her.  
“I love you too, we’ll figure this out.”  
“We will.”  
…  
Quinn unlocked the door, trying to juggle the paper bag in her hand and her keys in the other.  
“Dad…dad you here?”  
Quinn turned too quickly, the contents of the bag falling on the floor.  
“Damn it.” She cursed.  
Elise looked up from the book she was reading, hearing Quinn’s voice. She put her book on the table before getting up and going in to the hallway.  
“Quinn?”  
“Elise, oh hey. I didn’t know you were here?”  
“I’m just staying for a few days, the doctor thought it was better to have someone around. Here, let me help you honey.”  
“God no, leave it. I’ll get it.”  
“It’s no trouble.”  
As Elise bend down, she let out a hiss of pain, Quinn putting the groceries aside before her hand came around Elise’s waist and helped the older woman to get herself together.  
“You okay?”  
“Mmmm, I’m okay, sorry sweetie.”  
“I told you not to touch them.”  
“I forgot about the surgery, I’m okay now, really.”  
Quinn was unsure at first but decided to trust Elise, letting go of her before she went back to picking up the groceries from the floor.  
Elise followed her through to the kitchen, watching Quinn as she put things away in their appropriate place.  
“You’ll make someone a wonderful wife one day Quinn.”  
“Well I’ve certainly had plenty of practice, looking after dad and Alex. Where is dad anyway?”  
“He took Alex to his friend Peter’s house, soccer match I think he said.”  
“Oh yeah, boring as hell. Pray you’re having a girl, trust me, boys are a nightmare.”  
Elise’s face fell, Quinn suddenly realising what she’s just said, cursing herself.  
“Oh crap, Elise I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too…”  
“It’s okay honey, I know.”  
“Dad said not to mention the baby and I go and open my big mouth yet again.”  
“How about a cup of tea?”  
“Sure, but I’ll make it and you…”  
“Quinn, let me, please.”  
“Sure.”  
Quinn took a seat at the counter as she watched Elise make the tea, smiling that she knew where everything was, Quinn never realised until that moment just how nice it was to have another woman around the apartment again.  
“You okay honey?”  
“Yeah, it’s just, you being here…making tea. It’s like having my mom back again, sorry…it sounds stupid.”  
“Not at all, you’re always gonna miss you mom honey. Mom’s are special.”  
“Yeah they are, which makes you pretty special too huh?”  
Elise stopped what she was doing, closing her eyes for a moment, Quinn got up and came around to Elise, her arm going around the older woman.  
“I’m sorry Elise, I keep bringing it up, dad’s gonna kill me.”  
“I just need some time to think that’s all honey, this is a big thing for me, and your dad won’t kill you. He’s a good man, and I know he wants this baby.”  
“He loves you so much, he’s never felt like this with anyone other than my mom, he won’t walk away from you if things get tough, he’s not like that.”  
“I know, I’m just…scared.”  
“I know, for what’s it worth though…you’d make a great mom, and that’s the last I’m gonna say, I promise. I’ll finish off the tea, you go and sit down.”  
Elise nodded her head and headed through to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa, Quinn’s words going over in her mind, her hand going to the baby.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Sean unlocked the door, entering the hallway to immediately hear the laughter coming from the living room, smiling as he made his way through to see Quinn and Elise on the couch.   
“What’s the joke?” Sean asked, as they both turned to see him.  
“Oh hey dad.”  
“Quinn was just telling me about her admirer.”  
“Oh, who’s this then?” He asked, taking a seat on the chair at the side.  
“Just a boy from Uni, don’t worry dad.”  
“Who said I was worried, so when do we get to meet him?”  
“He hasn’t actually asked me out yet you know.”  
“So why don’t you ask him?” Elise said.  
“Huh, I can’t do that.”  
“Yeah, Quinn’s right…isn’t it traditional for the guy to ask the girl, that’s what I did with you.”  
“Tradition is overrated, lots of young girls ask the boys out these days.”  
“Mmmm, but what if he says no?”  
“Dad?”  
“I’m just saying.”  
“I can’t imagine any boy saying no to that beautiful face.” Elise smiled, her hand cupping Quinn’s chin.  
“See dad, now that was the kind of response I was looking for.”  
“Well go ahead with whatever you want, but we wanna meet this guy before he takes you out anywhere.”  
“We?” Quinn asked, looking between Elise and Sean.  
“That’s right we.” He replied.  
“I don’t think I have any say in this Sean.”  
“You’re family, of course you do.”  
As Sean said the last few words, everything went quiet, and Quinn felt the awkwardness around her.  
“Well…I should probably get going, I’m meeting my friend Lara for some drinks and…”  
“Oh, you really have to go?” Sean asked.  
“Sorry dad but I promised.”  
“Well have a lovely time honey, and stay safe.” Elise smiled.  
“Thanks Elise, I’ll pop by tomorrow and visit, if that’s okay.” She asked, looking up at Sean.  
“Sweetheart, you don’t have to ask, this is still your home.”  
“I know, well I better go.”  
Quinn leaned over and kissed Elise’s cheek before getting to her feet.  
“Thank you for the flowers Quinn, they’re beautiful.”  
“You’re welcome, I’ll see you later…dad, quit worrying so much, I’ll be fine.”  
Sean rolled his eyes, Elise laughing as he followed Quinn to the door.  
“Hey dad, don’t get mad okay but…”  
“What have you done?”  
“I may have brought up the subject of the baby a couple of times with Elise…”  
“Oh sweetheart.”  
“I didn’t mean too, Elise seemed okay though.”  
“Yeah look I know you didn’t mean too it’s just…I don’t want her to think that I’m rushing her in to a decision she doesn’t really want.”  
“Dad, Elise isn’t the kind of person to let anyone tell her what she should do, she’ll make the right choice, I know it.”  
“What ever that might be?”  
“I’ll call you later.”  
“Fine, and remember, if you do ask this boy out…we meet him first, deal?”  
“Deal, bye dad.”  
“Bye sweetheart.”  
Sean gave Quinn a quick hug before she turned and left, the door closing behind her.  
…  
Elise looked up when Sean walked back in to the room, seeing the worried look on his face as he took a seat beside her.  
“Try not to worry too much about Quinn, she’s a smart girl.”  
“Yeah I know it’s just…”  
“What?”  
“When did I miss all these new rules about asking someone out on a date, now the girl has to do it.”  
“Well what’s wrong with that?”  
“If I hadn’t asked you, would you have asked me?”  
Elise raised her eyes, a warm smile on her face before she eventually answered him.  
“Well to be fair, I didn’t know you were even interested in me.”  
“Yeah but, you didn’t feel any kind of connection between us when you were here helping Quinn?”  
“Do you want me to be completely honest with you?”  
“Go ahead.”  
Elise moved closer to Sean, her hand resting on his thigh as she turned to him.  
“Back then as far as I was concerned, you were just another client.”  
“Oh, well thanks very much.” He grumbled.  
“You didn’t give me any hints at all that you were interested in me Sean, I mean I’m not…”  
“What physic?” He joked.  
“Very funny, oh I don’t know, maybe you did and I just didn’t notice. After my husband, I didn’t think any man would ever notice me again, I wasn’t young, I have a job that not a lot of people believe in, there are a lot of people out there who just think I’m some crazy old woman.”  
Sean took hold of Elise’s hand, before he leaned in and kissed her.  
“Well I don’t think you’re crazy.”  
“Not even when you first met me, when Quinn told you she’d been to see me, be honest…what was you first real thoughts?”  
“I never told her you were a crazy woman.”  
“You didn’t think it?”  
“To be honest, I’ve never had to deal with that kind of stuff in my life before, I knew nothing about it so to believe or not to believe it was hard to comprehend.”  
“What ran through your mind when you saw first hand, that day in Quinn’s room?”  
“Truthfully?”  
“Yes.”  
“I was scared…for Quinn, then for you.”  
“Me?”  
“When you crossed over and you started choking like you did, it scared the hell out of me, you didn’t accept any money to help Quinn, you did it because you wanted to help my daughter, and when you couldn’t breathe, it freaked me out, something about seeing you like that, hit me hard. I think that moment was when I realised you were someone special, I just didn’t realise just how special you’d become to me.”  
“That’s very sweet.”  
“I mean it, I’m glad you came in to our lives, you changed everything. Not just in helping Quinn to move on from her Mom’s death but, you helped me move on too, you made me realise it was possible to love another woman again, and now here we are…you, me, Quinn, Alex and…”  
“The baby?”  
“I’m not gonna talk about it, I promise. I know Quinn did and I’m sorry. I did ask her not too but she…”  
“It wasn’t deliberate, it came up in conversation, it didn’t upset me.”  
They both went quiet before Sean released Elise’s hand from his grasp.  
“I think I’ll go and make us some tea.”  
He made a move to stand up, Elise grabbing his wrist, stopping him as he turned and looked down at her.  
“I’m not trying to hurt you Sean, I’m just…so confused.”  
Sean knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his as he looked in to her eyes.  
“I’m not trying to upset you or make you feel guilty Elise, I love you so much and I know how hard this is on you. It’s a big shock, and what I said before about standing by you, no matter what choice you make, I meant that. I won’t force you in to having the baby if it’s not truly what you want. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’ll go and make that tea.”  
He got to his feet, leaning in to kiss her before he left the room, Elise releasing a breath she’d been holding as her hand went to her abdomen.  
“Tell me what I should do baby, tell me what to do.” She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it’s been a few weeks readers, busy at work.  
…  
Chapter 8  
…  
Specs got out of the van, the door slamming behind him as Tucker came around from the passengers side. Specs looked up at Sean’s building, just silently staring.   
“Well come on then, we better get this over with?” Tucker said.  
“Elise is gonna be pissed.”  
“It’s not our fault.”  
“What does it say about us, when the client won’t deal with us huh?”  
“It’s not us that’s the problem, we do our job just fine.”  
“Really, well they didn’t think so.”  
“They thought they were getting Elise, it’s not that we’re crap, we’re just…not Elise.”  
“Yeah, this sucks. Come on, we better get this over with.”  
Specs walked ahead, Tucker rolling his eyes at his friend as he followed him inside the building.  
…  
Quinn reached over the counter, grabbing a bagel form the plate that Sean had put in front of him.  
“Hey, that wasn’t for you.”  
“Sorry dad, but I’m starving.”  
“Don’t they feed you at Uni?”  
“I’m a growing girl.”  
“Well you’re somthin’ alright?”  
“Are you really gonna begrudge me a bagel.”  
Sean looked over at his daughter, shaking his head as she gave him the puppy eyes.  
“You really know how to win an argument don’t you sweetheart.”  
“I learned from the best.”  
“Well thank you.” He grinned.  
“You wish, I mean Mom.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“Hey, where’s Elise?”  
“Oh, she went for a lie down about an hour ago. She was feeling a bit sick.”  
“It’s been a week now, has she said anything?”  
“Nope, I’m not gonna push her either. I said I’d give her space and that’s what I intend to do.”  
“Do you think she’ll keep it?”  
“I don’t know kiddo, I mean I get why she might not want to go ahead with it.”  
“It’s not like she’d be on her own though, you’re not going anywhere…right?”  
“Honey, you know I wouldn’t. I love Elise, she’s made me so happy, something I didn’t think I would ever be again after your Mom. Having this baby, it’s scary for her, and I know it’s a lot to ask of her, to put her body through a pregnancy at her age.”  
“Yeah I guess you’re right.”  
“You telling me you wouldn’t mind another brother or sister around the place?” He smiled.  
“Hey I’m not saying they wouldn’t annoy the hell out of me like Alex but…yeah, I wouldn’t mind…and I already think of Elise as part of the family now.”  
“You do?”  
“She helped us all heal after Mom, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay her for what she did for us. Seeing how happy she makes you though, makes me happy too.”  
Sean was about to respond when he heard the door, putting down his bagel and going to answer the door. Quinn got up, going over to the fridge to pour herself some orange juice, turning when she heard footsteps behind her to see Specs and Tucker walking in behind Sean.  
“We got company.” Sean said.  
“Hey guys.” Quinn smiled.  
“Hi Quinn, look sorry to drop in like this. I tried Elise’s cell but she wasn’t answering.”  
“Oh right, well she’s having a lie down, is it important?”  
“Something like that?” Tucker answered.  
“We’ve just got a slight issue with a client, we really need Elise?” Specs added.  
“Okay, well help yourselves to some coffee and I’ll go and see if she’s awake.”  
…  
Sean made his way in to the bedroom, to see Elise lying on her side, her back to him. He made his way around the bed, smiling when he knelt down in front of her, noticing the way her hand rested on the baby. He moved, placing a warm hand on her arm, Elise stirring from her sleep.  
“Sean?”  
“Hey, sorry to wake you.”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Specs and Tucker are here, apparently they need you?”  
“Right.”  
“I can tell them to go if you…”  
“No no, it’s fine. I’ve avoided them all week, it’s probably time to see them.”  
“As far as they know, it was just internal bleeding, remember that. You don’t have to say anything else. No pressure from any of us, right.”  
“I know.”  
She sat up, running a hand through her hair before Sean leaned in and kissed her.  
“You look beautiful.” He smiled.  
“You charmer you.” She laughed.  
Sean stood up, holding out his hand for Elise to take, which she did willingly before they made their way through to the kitchen.  
…  
Specs was just putting some sugar in to his cup when Elise and Sean entered the room, his arm protectively around her. Specs first thought when he saw her was how tired she looked despite all the rest she was getting.  
“Elise…you okay?” Specs asked, abandoning his coffee before making his way over to her.   
He’d always been protective of her since their partnership began, she was one of the kindest women he’s met, like a mother to him, who had took a chance on himself and Tucker.  
“I’m fine Specs, just a little tired.”  
“I thought you were getting better?”  
“Oh honey I am, it just takes time…now, what did you boys want to see me about, sit down.”  
Elise sat down at the table, as Specs and Tucker joined her. Sean taking a seat at the counter beside Quinn.  
“Our clients are idiots, that’s the problem?” Tucker said.”  
“That’s not quite….okay here’s the thing. Mrs Drake, the one who’s convinced her basement is haunted.”  
“What about her?”  
“She doesn’t want us on the case.”  
“What…what are you talking about, she asked for us specifically.”  
“Correction, she asked for you?” Specs added.  
“We come as one.”  
“Try telling her that, the woman’s nuts, started yelling, saying we weren’t doing our job properly.”  
“I’m sure she didn’t say that Tucker.” Elise stated.  
“That’s exactly what she said, she said she’d hired Elise Rainier and she wanted Elise Rainier, and no one else.”  
“She was pretty adamant Elise, I know you’re still recovering but is there any chance you could maybe come and talk to her at least.”  
“Yeah we tried telling her you were just out of hospital but she didn’t seem to care much.”  
Elise looked up from the table, turning to Sean who already knew what was coming.  
“Perhaps if I just go and explain to her the situation.”  
“Are you crazy, you’re nowhere near ready to go back to work. What if something happens.”  
“I’m just going to talk to her Sean, I don’t plan on contacting the spirits.”  
“We’ll look after her, I swear.” Specs said.  
“I don’t know Elise.”  
Elise got to her feet, coming over to Sean as Quinn watched them closely. Sean wrapped his arms around Elise’s waist, bringing her close to him, her own hand on his arm.  
“I’ll be careful, I promise. We need this client, she was paying us a lot to do this.”  
“I swear to god I won’t let anything happen to her Sean.”  
“We’ll both be there with her, what’s the big deal.” Tucker asked.  
“Is something else going on here?” Specs asked, noticing the worried look in Sean’s face.  
Elise took a deep breath before turning back to her boys.  
“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine. Sean just worries, but I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll just talk to her and I’ll be back before you know it.”  
“Elise…”  
“I have too Sean, don’t be that guy?”  
“That guy? You mean the guy who loves you, who wants to keep you both safe, well sorry for giving a shit.”  
“Dad…chill out.”  
Sean shook his head before getting up and making his way out of the room, the bedroom door slamming behind him. Everyone remained quiet for a few moments before Elise eventually spoke.  
“Come on boys, we better get this mess sorted. Quinn honey, I’m sorry you had to see that.”  
“No it’s fine, he…he’s just worried about you.” She whispered.  
“I’ll be careful, I’ll call later okay. Come on boys.”  
Elise grabbed her jacket before Specs and Tucker followed her out the door, Quinn releasing a breath she’d been holding as the door closed behind them.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Specs pulled up outside their client’s home, turning off the ignition, making a face at Tucker, who stuffed another hot dog in to his mouth.  
“Do you ever stop?” Specs spoke.  
“What?”  
“Eating, that’s your second one in a matter of minutes.”  
“I’m hungry okay?”  
“Please tell me you haven’t been stuffing your face in front of clients?” Elise asked.  
“No…”  
Elise raised her eyes, as Tucker looked away from her.  
“Mmmm, no more Tucker, it’s not professional.”  
“Exactly, it’s no wonder they don’t want us.”  
“Hey.”  
“Well, seeing you stuff your face isn’t exactly nice to look at, is it?”  
“Okay boys, stop fighting. Have you been arguing in front of Mrs Drake?”  
“A little.”  
Tucker opened the door and got out, holding out his hand for Elise who got out, a pained noise escaping her lips.  
“You okay Elise?”  
“Mmmm, fine. Still a little sore.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have come, we can try and talk to her again if you…”  
“Specs, it’s okay, really.”  
She gave him a reassuring smile, but Specs knew her better than that and knew right away that she was lying to him. As Tucker walked ahead, Spec’s took hold of Elise’s arm, forcing her to turn around.  
“What’s going on?”  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
“Well it’s been over a week and you still look tired as hell and…”  
“I’m fine really I…”  
“Stop it…just stop. You’re not a very good liar Elise. Sean looked terrified at the thought of you coming here today and I heard what he said.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The guy who loves you, the guy who wants to keep you both safe, yeah I heard him. What I wanna know is what he meant by it?”  
“He just meant me and his kids, that’s all.”  
“No, no it was something else, even Quinn looked odd. You’re hiding something. You were all acting weird at the hospital but I chose to keep quiet. You’ve known us a hell of a lot longer than Sean and Quinn, don’t we at least deserve to know what’s going on with you?”  
Elise closed her eyes briefly before looking back up at a worried Spec’s, Tucker coming back to join them.  
“Are we going in there to see the dragon lady or what?” Tucker asked.  
“We are going in, but first there’s something I need you boys to know.”  
“The truth?” Spec’s asked.  
“Yes, the truth. Come with me.”  
…  
Quinn waited for the kettle to boil before pouring the boiling water in to the mug, adding two sugars and the milk before making her way down the hallway and knocking on the bedroom door.  
“What?”  
Quinn heard the moody voice on the other side, shaking her head before she opened the door, walking over to the bed and placing the mug of coffee on the bed side cabinet.  
“Don’t get all grumpy with me, just because your pissed at Elise Dad.”  
Sean looked up, rolling his eyes before taking the mug in his hand.  
“Sorry sweetheart.”  
Quinn took a seat on the bed beside her father, the pair sitting in silence for a few moments.  
“She didn’t have much of a choice you know, Tucker and Spec’s were pretty adamant?”  
“She didn’t take much convincing though, did she?”  
“It is her job and you heard what she said, the client’s paying them a lot of money. It’s not fair if she lost it all.”  
“I might have guessed you’d take her side.”  
“It’s not about taking sides, it’s about cutting her some slack. Maybe some fresh air will do her some good.”  
“Just as long as all she’s doing is talking to this client of hers and not…well you know.”  
“Elise wouldn’t do anything to deliberately harm the baby, you know her better than that.”  
“Yeah, I know sweetheart. Look, just ignore your old man…he’s being an idiot.”  
“Just a bit.”  
“Thanks for the coffee.”  
“You want something to eat?”  
“Not right now kiddo.”  
“I’m going out for a bit, will you be okay on your own?”  
“I’ll be fine…who are you meeting?”  
“No one special.”  
“This admirer?”  
“Dad, shut up.”  
“Fine, don’t tell me.”  
“I won’t, see you later.”  
Sean smiled as Quinn left the room, the door closing behind her. He took out his phone, sending a quick text to Elsie before finishing his coffee.  
…  
Elise, Tucker and Specs were at the back of the van, Elise sitting on the edge as the boys stared through her.  
“Boys, say something…let me know you heard what I just told you.”  
“No, no we…we heard you.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Are we…are you?” Spec’s asked.  
“I’m okay, I’m tired but…I suppose that’s normal.”  
“Aren’t you too old to have a baby?” Tucker asked.  
“Geez Tucker, seriously?”  
“Well someone has to ask.”  
“Right, and it just had to be you didn’t it?”  
“Okay boys, stop fighting.”  
“How do you feel about all of this, I mean…it’s pretty huge Elise?”  
“I’ve never lied to you boys, and I’m not about to start now. The truth is, I don’t really know how I feel about it, I think I’m still in shock. I’m not sure whether I’m going to have the baby or not, it’s still up in the air.”  
“How does Sean feel about it?”  
“He’s happy about the baby but he also understands how hard this is on me and he said he would support me whether I had the baby or decided against it.”  
“He’s a good guy, isn’t he? I wasn’t sure at first?” Tucker replied.  
“Well, you know we feel the same way right? We’re behind you whatever you decide.”  
“Thank you, I knew I could rely on you both.”  
“Are we gonna go deal with this crazy broad or what?” Tucker asked.  
“Lead the way Tucker.”  
Tucker moved away, as Elise got to her feet, Spec’s taking her by surprise and hugging her.  
“We’re here for you Elise.” He whispered.  
“Thank you Spec’s you’re a good boy.”  
“You ready for this?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be, lets go.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Elise turned the key in the lock, gently opening the door, the sound of music playing in the background. She entered the apartment, closing the door behind her.  
“Oh hey Elise.”  
“Alex, you’re back. Did you have a good time at your friends?”  
“Yeah it was okay, I’m just going to my room to play computer games, dad’s in a mood.”  
“Oh…is he?” She said, looking down the hallway.  
“Well you go and have fun and we’ll call you when dinner’s ready okay?”  
“Okay, thanks Elise.”  
She was taken my surprise when Alex leaned in, and wrapped his small arms around her waist, hugging her. Something he hadn’t done before, which caused Elise to gasp.  
“Did I hurt you, sorry.”  
“No honey, you didn’t hurt me. Go and play your games.”  
Alex did as she asked, returning to his room, the door closing behind him as Elise made her way down the hallway, to see Sean sitting on the sofa, unaware that she was home. She came around the side of the sofa and sat down, Sean’s eyes never leaving the CD case he was looking at.  
“Alex is in his room, he’s going to play some video games until dinner?” Elise said.  
“Mmmmmm.” Was all Sean said, determined not to make the first move.  
“Sean?”  
Sean looked up from the case which was clearly more interesting to him, finally looking her in the eye.  
“What?”  
“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone with Specs and Tucker, not when you were so against it.”  
Sean sighed before putting the CD case down, turning to Elise and taking her hand in his.  
“I’m not one of those guys that tells the woman he loves what to do, I’m not, but in this case, your work is dangerous and I’ve seen first hand the kind of things that can happen, especially to you and I was worried about you, about both of you. I know you haven’t made a definite decision on the baby, but while he or she is still inside you, I’m gonna worry, I can’t help it.”  
Elsie couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face when Sean’s eyes lit up every time he mentioned the baby, part of her felt so bad that she was taking so long to decide what she wanted to do.  
“Elise? You okay?”  
Sean saw the brief flash of sadness in her eyes, tightening his hold on her hand.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Was it something I said?”  
“No I…”  
“The baby?”  
“I just…don’t like keeping you hanging on like this, it’s not fair to you…or your kids.”  
“Alex doesn’t know about the baby yet?”  
“I know, but Quinn does and she gives me those same sympathetic looks you do. You’ve been so understanding and I…I just wish I had an answer for you now.”  
“You’ll give me one when you’re ready, I told you I wouldn’t rush you and I won’t, please don’t feel bad because you feel like you’re keeping me waiting, I can be patient.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Come here.”  
Sean wrapped his arm around Elsie as they leaned back against the couch, her head on his shoulder as he placed a warm kiss to her head.  
…  
Specs and Tucker were at Elise’s house, getting some equipment, Tucker coming up from the basement with a couple of camera’s in his arms as he made his way into the front room to see Specs sitting on the sofa, his mind clearly preoccupied.   
“I think I got everything we need? Specs…buddy..HEY.”  
Specs looked up at his friends, an annoyed look on his face.  
“What?”  
“I said I think I got us everything we needed from downstairs.”  
“Oh…good, thanks.”  
Tucker rolled his eyes, before putting the camera’s on the table and taking a seat.  
“What’s up with you, you’ve been quiet ever since we dropped off Elise?”  
“I was just thinking that’s all?”  
“About Elise?”  
“Mmmm, I just can’t believe it you know, a baby.”  
“Yup, it’s pretty huge news. You think she’ll keep the kid?”  
“I’ve no idea.”  
“I think it’d be pretty cool if she did, she’d make a great mom, she’s always taking care of us.”  
“Pretty risky though, at her age.”  
“Oh it’s okay for you to say it but when I do you…”  
“There’s a difference Tucker, you said it right in front of her. You don’t think before you speak.”  
“No point keeping it in, may as well get it out there.”  
Specs laughed before standing up, picking up the camera’s.  
“Come on, we better get over to our client.”  
“You are happy for her right? Elise I mean?”  
“I want to be, but you heard her, she doesn’t even know if she wants to have it or not. I don’t think we can be happy about it until she’s decided for herself what she wants to do.”  
“I think she’ll keep it.”  
“Really?”  
“She’s just shocked, and scared. Elise wouldn’t get rid of her own kid.”  
“It’s not always that simple Tucker, you heard what she said about risks. I don’t want anything to happen to her, we need her.”  
“Yeah…let’s go to work.”  
…  
Sean was in the kitchen making dinner when he heard the front door, hearing Quinn’s voice when she called out to them.  
“In the kitchen sweetheart.”  
“I think she spends more time here now that she’s moved out.” Elise giggled.  
“Tell me about it, I’m not complaining though.”  
Elise got to her feet and over to the counter where Sean was cooking as Quinn walked in to the kitchen, a smile on her face.”  
“Hey.”  
She came over to Elise, hugging her before she looked towards Sean.  
“Well someone’s happy?”  
“Well I took Elise’s advice and I asked Blake out.”  
“Who the hell’s Blake?”  
“Oh, your admirer?” Elise asked.  
“Yeah, he’s so nice. I asked why he didn’t ask me first, it was so sweet, he’s so shy but, god he’s hot.”  
“Shy, of course he is.” Sean joked.  
“Dad you haven’t even met him.”  
“Speaking off, when do we get to meet him.”  
“We haven’t even been out yet?”  
“That’s right, and you won’t until we’ve met him.”  
“What? Dad you can’t.”  
“You may not live here but you’re still my little girl and I wanna meet him Quinn, this isn’t up for debate.”  
“Elise?” Quinn asked, looking to her for help.  
“Honey I’m sorry but I agree with your father.”  
“Wow, you two have been spending way to much time together, he’s in your head now.”  
“Hey?”  
“Oh I’m kidding dad, fine. When?”  
“Huh.”  
“Blake, when do you wanna meet him.”  
“How about you bring him around for dinner tomorrow night.” Elise said.  
“Tomorrow, that’s a bit soon.” Sean replied.  
“If you had it your way, you’d keep putting it off so that she didn’t go on a date at all.”  
“She’s got you there dad, okay I’ll tell him to come over tomorrow night, thanks Elise.”  
Elise smiled as Quinn hugged her, her smile fading when she felt a sharp pain.  
“Elise…honey you okay?” Sean asked, putting down the spoon in his hand.  
“Mmmm, I’m fine. I just have to go to the bathroom, won’t be a moment.”  
As she left, Quinn turned to Sean, who looked as worried as she was.  
“Dad, is she okay?”  
“Not sure sweetheart.”  
“I thought she was getting better.”  
“She is, it’s probably nothing.”  
“Did it go okay with that client today.”  
“As far as I know.”  
“You’re not still mad at her are you?”  
“Quinn it’s fine, we sorted it out and I apologised for being a jackass.”  
“Yeah you were.”  
“Hey,that’s…Elise.”  
Quinn turned to see Elise behind her, her face pale as she looked towards Sean. Quinn placed a warm hand on her back as Sean came around to her, his hands going on either side of her arms.  
“Elise what is it.”  
“I’m bleeding, Sean…the baby?”  
….  
To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. Helen Ryan looked up when she heard the familiar voice calling out for help, her features changing when she saw Sean with his arm securely around Elise as they made their way in to the hospital.  
“Sean, what happened?”  
“I don’t know, one minute we’re talking and the next…she said she’s bleeding doc?”  
“Okay, let’s get her through. Can I get a wheelchair over here…NOW.” She yells out as a nurse comes over, helping Elise in to the chair.  
Sean followed Helen as they wheeled Elise away to an examination room to find out what was happening to her.  
…  
Quinn sipped her orange juice, smiling when Alex came in to the room.  
“No dinner yet?”  
“Erm no, change of plans. How about burgers instead?”  
“Pizza?”  
“Pizza? Okay, come on them. Just go grab your jacket while I make a quick call.”  
Alex did as he was told, while Quinn dialled the familiar number.  
“Yup?” Said the voice on the other end.  
“Hey Specs, it’s Quinn?”  
“Oh hey, everything okay?”  
“Where are you?”  
“Oh, we’re still at the crazy broads house. Elise said keep her happy so, we’re keeping her happy. Why? What’s up?”  
“Look I don’t want to worry you or anything but Dad’s had to take Elise to the hospital.”  
“Jesus, what happened?”  
“We don’t know yet, she said she was bleeding. I just thought I should let you know.”  
“Which hospital?”  
“South State, but look there’s no point going over there, not until we know more.”  
“We have about another hour with Mrs Drake, I might drop in on the way home, just in case.”  
“I don’t think there’s much you can do though Specs and I…”  
“She’s our family Quinn, all due respect…it’s my decision.”  
“Right, yeah sorry I didn’t mean too…”  
“Don’t worry about it, if anything happens before then…let us know yeah?”  
“Of course, talk to you later.”  
As Quinn hung up the phone, she turned to see Alex watching her.  
“Oh hey, you ready to go?”  
“What’s wrong with Elise?”  
“Oh…I erm, well she. Come on, let’s go get that pizza and I’ll fill you in little brother.”  
…  
Sean stood outside the room while Helen examined Elise, he felt like he’d been stood outside for hours, worry filling him at the thought of her losing the baby before she’d even made a proper decision.  
“Sean?”  
Sean heard the voice, looking up to see Helen smiling at him.  
“You’re smiling, it’s not bad news then?”  
“Why don’t you come inside, and I can talk to you both.”  
Sean entered the room, to see Elise sitting up on the bed, looking a lot more calmer than she had previously. He made his way over to her, placing a kiss to her lips before taking hold of her hand.  
“So doc, what happened, is she okay?”  
“Elise will be just fine, the small amount of pain you were experiencing is known as implantation bleeding. It’s basically bleeding that occurs when the fertilized egg implants itself in to the lining of the uterus. It normally happens around the time you would have been due your period, does the time sound about right?” She asked, looking at Elise.  
“Yes, it sounds right.”  
“I know you said you had a little pain, you haven’t been over doing things have you?”  
“No I…”  
Sean cleared his throat, causing a look from Elise.  
“Please telling me you haven’t been working?” Helen asked.  
“Well she did go to…”  
“I went to talk to a client who wasn’t happy with my associates dealing with her, I went to calm her that was all. I was in and out in half an hour if that, it was nothing.”  
“Complete rest means complete rest Elise, just for a few weeks. Little walks are okay but nothing to strenuous?”  
“Fine.”  
“Now, I was wondering is you would mind me doing just a quick ultrasound, just to be 100%.”  
“You mean…see the baby?” She asked, a little apprehensive.  
“You don’t have to look at the screen, I can always turn it away. I just want to ease my own mind.”  
“You don’t have to look Elise.” Sean said, smiling down at her.  
“No, no it’s okay. Maybe it’s time I did.”  
“Are you sure?” Helen asked.  
“I’m sure.”  
“Okay then, just lie back down for me and we’ll get started.  
Elise lay back as she waited for Helen to begin the ultrasound, feeling the cold gel as it came in to contact with her skin, willing herself not to move or make any kind of noise. She felt Sean tighten his hold on her hand as he took a seat with his free hand and sat down by her side. At first she didn’t say or do anything, couldn’t hear anything. Helen wasn’t speaking but she could see her from the side f her eye, looking towards the monitor, which began to worry her, perhaps something was wrong after all and she was trying to find the words to tell her. Elise eventually gave in to her own curiosity and turned her head towards Helen.  
“Is something wrong, I can’t hear anything?” She asked, the worried tone evident in her voice.  
“Nothing is wrong Elise, in fact, everything is just as it should be. Would you like me to put the sound on?”  
Elise felt her self nod her head at the question, which surprised even her, her breath catching in her throat when she heard the light sound of the heartbeat.  
“Should it be that soft.” She asked.  
“It’s still very early, you are only nine weeks remember.”  
“But it’s okay?” Sean asked.  
“The baby’s fine, nothing at all to worry about.” Helen smiled towards the couple.  
Sean looked at Elise to see her eyes fixed on the screen.  
“Is that it?” She asked, pointing at the screen.  
“Do you see that small oval looking blob on the screen, down to your right.” Helen asked, pointing at the image.  
Elise nodded her head as Sean looked on.  
“Well that’s it Elise, that’s the baby.”  
Elise tuned to Sean, a hint of tears in her eyes.  
“Look Sean.” She whispered.  
“I’m looking.” He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.  
“That’s it…that’s our baby.” She smiled.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't always get the time to reply to reviews but I just want you guys to know, I do see them and from the bottom of my heart, thank you. You make writing this, worth it. There should be way more stories about Elise than there is xx

Alex took another slice of pizza and placed it in his mouth, chewing for a few moments before taking a big gulp of his coke. He looked up at his big sister who was watching him with a smile on his face.  
“So, what do you think?” Quinn asked the young boy.  
“I dunno, I mean…it’s weird. Isn’t she like, too old to be having babies?”  
“Oh well erm, some might think so but well…sometimes these sort of things happen unexpectedly in life to people and…you just have to make the best of it.”  
“So are dad and Elise getting married?”  
“Wow, I have no idea but you know maybe someday. Would you be okay with that?”  
“I don’t see why not, I like her…she’s cool.”  
“Yeah she is, isn’t she.” Quinn smiled.  
“So this little bother or sister, that means I get to boss them around right?”  
“What, no…of course not. Why would you think that?”  
“Well you boss me around, you said it’s because you’re older. So I’ll be older than this baby brother or sister which means I get to boss them around.”  
“Okay, so you’ve clearly been thinking a lot about this.”  
“When is she having it?”  
“It’ll be a while yet, do me a favour though little brother. Don’t mention to Elise or dad that I told you.”  
“Why?”  
“Just, let them tell you when they’re ready okay, please.”  
“How much?”  
“Huh.”  
“How much will you give me not to say anything.”  
“Oh my god, you’re blackmailing your own sister?”  
“Yup.” He grinned.  
“Nice, okay hang on.”  
Quinn went in to her purse and brought out some money before passing it to Alex.  
“Twenty bucks do it?”  
“I can work with that.”  
“Twirp, hurry up and finish your pizza, we gotta get back.”  
…  
Elise and Sean walked down the corridor, Elise clutching the black and white picture in her hand, a small smile on her face as Sean’s arm was securely around her waist.  
“So, it’s quite something isn’t it?” Sean spoke up.  
“Mmmm?”  
“The baby.”  
Elsie stopped walking, turning to look up at Sean who didn’t know whether to be happy or not.  
“I’m sorry Sean.”  
“For what?”  
“Taking so long to make my decision.”  
“I told you in the beginning, I wouldn’t rush you. I just want to be sure that you are absolutely sure this is truly what you want.”  
“I am now, seeing our baby on that screen, how could I ever have thought about not having it, how could you have ever forgiven me if I hadn’t.”  
“Elise listen to me, at the end of the day…all I ever wanted was you and you alone, this baby was an added bonus and yes, I’m so happy that you’ve decided to have it but I never would have hated you or resented you if your decision had been a different one.”  
Sean held on to Elise before he leaned down and kissed her.  
“I love you, and I will always love you. I’m so glad that you came in to my life, and the kids, and we’d always be there with you, baby or no baby.”  
…  
Specs and Tucker rushed down the corridor, slowing down when they saw Sean and Elise in and embrace.  
“ELISE?”  
Elise looked up when she heard Specs call out, seeing the two younger men running towards her. As they approached, Specs wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
“Mmmm fine, a little trouble breathing right now but I…”  
“Oh god sorry.”  
He stepped back to see Elise smiling up at him and Tucker.  
“I’m okay boys.”  
“Quinn called, she said you were bleeding. We came down as quickly as we could.  
“I’m okay, according to my doctor it’s normal and nothing to worry about.”  
“It’s not because of earlier then, us dragging you to see our client?”  
“No, nothing like that.”  
“She does need to start taking things easier for a while though.” Sean stated.  
“Yeah of course, and we’ll take care of the business…you won’t have to worry about all that.”  
“You’re good boys.”  
“So wait, they already knew about the baby?” Sean asked.  
“I told them this morning when we went out, I’m sorry.”  
“No don’t be, I’m glad they know. I guess there’s only one person left to tell now.”  
“The minute we get home.” She smiled. “How do you think he’ll take it?”  
“Knowing Alex, he’ll be just fine.”  
…  
Quinn and Alex were in the living room when they heard the front door, Alex focused on the tv, while Quinn put down her phone.  
“Dad?”  
“Yeah it’s us honey.”  
Elise and Sean came through as Quinn got to her feet, seeing the smile on Elise’s face.  
“Well, is everything okay?”  
“Everything’s fine honey.” Elise smiled as she hugged Quinn.  
“Oh thank god, but the pain?”  
“Apparently normal and nothing to worry about.”  
“Listen I’m sorry but I called Specs and Tucker and told them what had happened, I wasn’t thinking about you not having told them and I…”  
“It’s fine, actually I told them this morning when we went out so it was fine.”  
“Oh thank god, I thought I might have dropped you in it. I was just worried.”  
“Well thank you for caring.” Elise said, wrapping her arm around her.  
“Hey kiddo, you wanna turn off the tv for a minute. Elise and I need to talk to you?” Sean stated.  
Alex did as he was asked, before turning around to see Elise and Sean watching him closely.  
“I already know dad?”  
“Huh?”  
“The baby, Quinn told me.”  
“Oh did she?”   
“Yeah sorry dad, I figured I’d better fill him in than have him worry.”  
Elise came and sat on the edge of the table, her attention on Alex as she smiled.  
“So Alex, how do you feel about it, the idea of another baby around the house. Are you okay with that?”  
“Sure I guess but Quinn said you might not have it so…”  
“Quinn.” Sean warned.  
“I didn’t want to get his hopes up, I mean we didn’t know if…”  
“It’s okay Quinn, really. I made my decision today.”  
“You did?”  
She got up from the table, taking Alex hand and coming over to Quinn before bringing out the scan and passing it to Quinn who smiled when she saw it.  
“Oh my god, is that it?” She asked.  
“That’s it kids, that’s your new brother or sister.”  
“You guys, I’m so happy for you.” Quinn smiled as she hugged both Elise and her father.  
“Just so long as this baby doesn’t pick on me like she does.” Alex stated.  
Elise beginning to laugh as Sean placed a kiss to her cheek.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Elise and Sean in the kitchen cooking dinner, Tucker and Specs were in the living room watching the TV, while Alex was in his room on his computer when Quinn walked in, looking up as she held out her hand.  
“What?” He asked.  
“You know what little brother, I want my Twenty bucks back.”  
“No way, we had a deal?”  
“Yeah, the deal was that you’d keep your mouth shut until dad and Elise told you but you didn’t, you blabbed and dropped me in it you twerp, hand it over.”  
“Awww man.” He grumbled as he dug in to his trouser pocket, bringing out the money and shoving it in Quinn’s hand.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re a horrible sister, you know that?”  
“Right back at you little brother.” She grinned as she left the bedroom, the door closing behind her.  
Quinn made her way through to the kitchen, rolling her eyes when she saw Sean with his arms around Elise’s waist as she chopped up some vegetables.  
“You two need to get a room.” She joked as she took a seat at the counter.  
“Sorry honey.” Sean smiled.  
“It’s okay, I’m just messing with you. It’s nice to see you both smiling.”  
Elise stopped what she was doing, releasing herself from Sean’s arms and coming around to Quinn.  
“I’m sorry you’ve had to keep a lot of this to yourself recently, I shouldn’t have asked so much of you sweetie.”  
“No, don’t be silly. I was happy to do it, you’re family now Elise.”  
“And Alex, is he really okay with all of this, the baby, your dad and me?”  
“Seriously, don’t worry about Alex. It doesn’t take much to please him.”  
“Good, I just wanted to be sure.”  
“Quinn honey, you wanna take some beers through to Specs and Tucker?” Sean spoke up.  
“Sure.”  
Quinn got up, hugging Elise before taking the beers from Sean and leaving the room. Sean came around to Elise, bringing her closer to him.  
“I know what you’re going to say, stop worrying al the time.”  
“You don’t know that?”  
“Sean?”  
“Yeah okay, that is what I was gonna say, and for good reason. Everyone in that room through there is over the moon for us, they’re not judging you.”  
“I know.”  
“So stop worrying about every little thing and lets just concentrate on the fact that we’re having a baby.”  
Elise looked up at him, smiling before she felt him lean in, kissing her.  
“I love you.” She smiled.  
“I love you too, both of you so much.”  
“Come on, we better get dinner ready for this lot.”  
“I’ll get the meat in the oven.”  
...  
5 Months Later  
…  
Elise came through from the front room, a look of worry on her face as Sean looked up from fixing the lead on the iron.  
“You okay honey?”  
“I just realised something?”  
“Okay, what’s that then?”  
“We have nothing for this baby.”  
“Well I didn’t think you wanted to get stuff until we were decided on where we were staying. You’re still undecided about whether you want to stay here or we move in to your house or if you want something completely new, I have brought it up a few times but you’ve always deterred me from the subject, I just assumed you weren’t ready.”  
“Well I’m ready, this baby will be here in another couple of months and we’re not prepared.”  
Sean heard the panic in her voice, getting up and taking her hand in his as he guided her over to the kitchen table.  
“Do you want to go back home, Alex isn’t fussy where he is, Quinn’s a university, if you want to move back in to your place then that’s fine with us.”  
“No, there’s too many memories there of my husband, and the spirits, some of the things that have gone on in my house. I don’t want children there.”  
“Okay, so we find a new place. A family home, somewhere to start fresh, yeah?”  
“Are you sure you don’t mind, I mean this is your home, and the kids. I don’t want to force you all to pack up.”  
“It was our home, it hasn’t been since their mom died. Maybe it’s time for a fresh start, for all of us.”  
“Your sure.”  
Sean leaned over and kissed her, placing his hand on the baby, as Elise covered his.  
“I’m sure, we can start tomorrow if you want?”  
“I’d love that, can we just run it by Quinn and Alex first.”  
“Elise, I already told you they….”  
“I know, I just would feel better.”  
“Sure, we’ll tell them tonight, okay.”  
“Fine.” She smiled.  
…  
Quinn and Alex were seated at the table, across from Sean and Elise, Alex eating his Chinese, while Quinn kept her eye on Elise and Sean, seeing the strange looks they kept giving one another.  
“Okay you two….what gives?”  
“What do you mean sweetheart?” Sean asked.  
“Well you very rarely let us have Chinese food, unless it’s our birthday or you have some bad news or you’re buttering us up for something, so what is it?”  
Elise coughed, taking a sip of water before turning to Sean.  
“Maybe we should ask them now?”  
“Yeah I think so.”  
“Ask us what?” Alex asked.  
“How would you kids feel, if we were to find a new place to live.”  
“Move?” Quinn asked.  
“Yeah, well I mean…the baby will be here in a couple of months and this place isn’t big enough.”  
“What about Elise’s place?”  
“I don’t really want to go back there, too many memories. I was thinking about letting the boys stay there, they’re there most of the time anyway. If I rent it to them, I can make money from it.”  
“So you mean a completely new place?” Quinn asked.  
“Yeah, somewhere to start fresh, with our new addition.”  
“Kids, if you don’t want to then just say. I know this had been your family home for many years, this is where you grew up with your mom. We don’t want to do anything that doesn’t feel right for you.” Elise said.  
“It’s fine with me, as long as I get my own room.” Alex added.  
“No worries buddie.” Sean smiled.  
“What about you Quinn?”  
“Well, I mean yeah this is where we grew up with you and mom but, she’s gone now. Mom’s where ever we are right?”  
“That’s right sweetheart.”  
“Then it’s fine with me too.”  
“Are you sure honey?” Elise asked.  
“Yeah, I’m sure.”  
“Well, good….that’s settled then, we’ll start looking tomorrow.”  
Sean took Elise’s hand, squeezing it gently before he kissed her as Quinn and Alex returned to their dinner.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Sean had gone out to get the morning papers, circling houses that he thought Elise would like, she came though just after 9am to see Sean at the table.  
“Morning.” She smiled.  
“Hey, you’re up. How did you sleep?”  
Elise poured herself some tea before coming over to join Sean at the table.  
“Not too great.”  
“Your back again?”  
“Mm-mm.”  
“Come here.”  
Elise got up and sat next to Sean on the bench, her back to him as he massaged the knots in her back, letting out a small groan as he hit the problem areas.  
“That feels so good.” She sighed.  
“I’m sorry you’re not getting enough sleep, why don’t we look for a better mattress while we’re out today?”  
“Oh Sean, a new mattress won’t make any difference. It’s just this one.” She smiled, as her hand went to the baby.  
Elise’s eyes drifted to the papers Sean was looking at, seeing a few houses circled.  
“What’s all this?” She asked, as she turned around, leaning in to him.  
“Well, I thought I’d get a head start on the house hunt. I circled a few that might interest you. I thought we could go and see some today if you’re up to it.”  
“Why not.”  
“You still want too, don’t you. I mean there’s no rush?”  
“No, today sounds good. I’ll just go and grab a quick shower and then we can go.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes.”  
Elise leaned in and kissed him, before getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
…  
The first house they looked at, both Elise and Sean were unimpressed with the place, there was barely enough room to swing a cat, let alone accommodate five people. The next house which was situated in Sherman Oaks was certainly big enough, five bedrooms, two bathrooms but Sean could tell that Elise wasn’t happy. He came over to her when they were inspecting the kitchen, his arms going around her waist as his chin landed on her shoulder.  
“You hate the place, don’t you?”  
“It’s not that I hate it, I mean it’s certainly big enough for all of us.”  
“So what is it?”  
“It’s just so…white.”  
“Okay, so you don’t like it. We’ll find somewhere else.”  
“But you like it.”  
“It’s what you want Elise.”  
She turned around in his arms, looking up at him with a smile.  
“No Sean, our home has to be somewhere we both love, not a place just to please the other person. It has to be both our decision, deal?”  
“Deal, come on. Let’s go and check out some others.”  
He took tight hold of her hand as they left the house, getting in the car and driving off.  
…   
They drove over to San Fernando, stopping outside. When Elise stepped out of the car, the marble brickwork on the front of the house spoke to Elise immediately. Sean came up beside her, seeing the smile on her face.  
“Well I’m gonna take that smile as a good sign?”  
“Oh Sean, it’s beautiful.”  
“Well why don’t we look inside first huh?”  
Elise nodded as Sean took her hand, the pair heading inside to look around. When they opened the door, they stepped in to the brightly lit hallway, walking on, the dining room was to the left of them, the kitchen a few metres through. Elise entered the kitchen, light brown cupboards, wooden flooring throughout the downstairs.  
“You like this kitchen, I can tell.”  
“Sean it’s beautiful, it’s more me.”  
“It is beautiful.”  
“You’re not just saying that because I like it?”  
“Of course not, it’s lovely. Let’s go and look at the front rooms.”  
Elise followed Sean thorough. The front room had marble brickwork surrounding the fireplace, a rug just in front of it. The room was light and airy with a wood ceiling above them.  
“We haven’t even been upstairs yet and already I love it.” She smiled.  
“Well that is a very good sign. Let’s go upstairs then.”  
As they made their way up, they inspected each of the four bedrooms, while two were a little smaller than the others, they both agreed they’d manage.  
“Alex doesn’t need much space, as long as he has his computer games, he’s fine.”  
“And the baby won’t need a big room either.” Elise said.  
“So just Quinn, but what’s new there.” He joked.  
“And there is open space downstairs, we could always make that in to a playroom, Alex for his games and somewhere for this ones toys and things.”  
“See, it’s already working out.”  
“Why don’t we go and inspect the garden?” She smiled.  
“Lead the way.”  
…  
They made their way down to the garden, decking just outside the back door, a few feet away from there, a garden big enough for everyone to enjoy, and a pool just at the end of the garden.  
“Well I know where Quinn will be taking up residence.” Sean laughed.  
“The pool?”  
“Pretty much, so….what do you think?”  
Elise turned, Sean’s arms going around her.  
“I think…I want this house.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes.”   
“Me too.” He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.  
“We better go and put an offer in then.”  
“Lets go.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
